The Secret Lavender
by JROTClover
Summary: Lavender Brown is devastated after her break-up with Ron. She decides to try and fix what she thought was wrong, hiding it. But she might've hidden her secret too well. *Written for the Greenhouse Challenge.


_*I don't own anything in the Harry Potter series! Also, I don't support the subject topic in this story. It's unhealthy and if it affects you, find people to help you! You are beautiful, no matter what!_

* * *

_How could he, that bigot! _she thought maliciously as she ran to her dorm room. Lavender Brown ran to her dorm room, slamming the door shut and tossing herself onto the bed. She buried her face into her pillow and screamed. Ron, _her _Ronnikens, had just _dumped _her for that… that… Granger! What did Hermione have that she didn't? Lavender's hair was curly like hers, but wasn't nearly as frizzy! Lavender had clear skin, and she gave Ron attention, and love, and support…

She flipped onto her back, sniffling as the tears began. She grabbed a pillow and hugged it, her cries becoming harder and harder. Once her crying weakened considerably, she walked to the closet door and looked at the full-length mirror. Her eyes were red and puffy, her hair a mess in its ponytail. Her uniform was now askew. She began undressing, getting ready for bed, when a thought occurred to her: Boys _drooled _over Granger. They had no interest in her except looking at her. She wasn't some sex goddess, but she had enough body for boys to take interest.

Lavender sighed, putting on her pajamas. That couldn't be it; Granger might look nice, but Lavender was far prettier, with a bigger bust and butt. She would think of some way to get her Ronnikens back. Maybe some sleep would help.

* * *

Lavender shot up in bed, her alarm going off – _an hour late! _She jumped out of bed, throwing her uniform on wildly, pulling her hair back and brushing her teeth. She skipped make-up and breakfast; she had fifteen minutes to get to the herbology classroom when it usually took her fifteen! She yanked her bag off the desk, stuffing what she hoped was the right textbook in, and dashed out the door.

After an exhausting run, Lavender arrived at the herbology classroom two minutes late; thankfully Professor Sprout was running five minutes late. She plopped down at a desk on the opposite end of the greenhouse from Ron and Hermione. She watched, saddened, as they only showed discreet displays of affection. Class started and Lavender, unlike herself, didn't say a word.

* * *

By lunchtime Lavender was thoroughly depressed. She went to her dormroom instead of to lunch and laid down on the bed, cuddling her pillow. She didn't want to worry about her homework, or studying, or anything; she just wanted to sleep forever. But instead she sat up, the mirror showing her in its reflection. She looked absolutely terrible. _Maybe I'll eat less, _she thought to herself. She had missed breakfast and was missing lunch and actually felt more energized than usual. _I'll go running, _she decided.

Changing into shorts, a t-shirt, and tennis shoes, she went for a run on the far edges of the grounds so no one would see her attempting to exercise. _No one should have to stare at a fat girl like me, _she kept thinking to herself. _Ron doesn't want to date a fat girl._

* * *

About three months later, Lavender stared at her reflection in the restroom. She went to the abandoned one where no one would see her. The mirror showed a pretty, skinny girl, with sharp and attractive cheekbones, slim legs and arms, and a flat tummy. She ignored the points of the bones showing from her pelvis and collarbone and shoulders and traced the dents between the few ribs she could see.

_I can be tinier, _she thought. _Light and delicate, like a fairy. _But she knew everyone would be shocked at her appearance. Everyday she magicked herself to cover her skinniness. She could've made herself look skinnier in the first place, but then what appeared to be nothing on her would bump into things, and it took more energy to hide fat than to add it. So as far as everyone else knew, she was almost the exact same size as Hermione Granger.

Boys were looking at her and she had even been asked out on dates. No one noticed her absence at meals or her rigorous workout schedule. She had hidden it perfectly. But sometimes she would just get so hungry, she'd sneak into the kitchen and gorge herself. She'd immediately sneak into the bathroom and would throw it all back up. She hadn't started this until about two weeks ago, but it was a good skill to use if people asked her to eat in the future.

Before heading back out to school, she brushed her hair. She frowned as more than usual fell out. But she shrugged it off, waving her wand to her fake form. _Someday everyone will see how skinny I am, _she thought, _and I'll feel beautiful._

* * *

One day, while running, Lavender had to stop near the Forbidden Forest. She was panting harder than usual and was feeling shaky. Lately she had felt even weaker than usual and had been having stomach pains. She knelt down on the ground, catching her breath. She suddenly felt faint and fell over, gasping for air. Lavender tried calling out for help, even though she knew no one was around. She finally gave up, laying on her side, tears running down her face. _Ron… help me… please…_ She looked at her arm, laying in front of her. She could see each bone in her hand, leading to her tiny, fragile wrist. She had hidden herself too well, and now no one would be able to see her, here or as she is. Ron would never see how beautiful she had become.


End file.
